bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyler J. Blanchet
Tyler J. Blanchet (or Tyler Blanchet) is a fullbringer working with Xcution. He plays the role of head scientist for Xcution and he also owns a music store in Karakura Town. Backstory Orphaned from his Canadian family at the age of 4 by a hollow attack while on vacation in Europe, he was adopted and raised by a travelling circus. He worked with them and was treated like one of their own and they became his family, some of them could use fullbrings and they taught him how to awaken his latent power. One night, shortly after he turned 16, near the border of France and Germany, he and his troupe were ambushed by hollows, they were no match. Almost all of them were wiped out before he could even act. That was when his powers fully awoke and he managed to fend off the hollows, albeit with great damage to himself. He roamed the countryside and did some odd jobs here and there for room and board and eventually found himself working on a farm where he made fair money. At around 18, he managed to find some information about his birth family and through enough legal paperwork; he claimed his inheritance, which was held by his grandmother. Shortly after he went to start anew in Japan, that's when he joined Xcution. Description Tyler can often be seen wearing a fitted vest with a notched lapel with matching fitted trousers and a white button down shirt with a black bowtie and unbuttoned sleeves accompanied by black leather shoes and belt. When Tyler’s not wearing that outfit, he’s usually wearing a black V-neck shirt tucked into a pair of black jeans, accompanied by leather casual boots or a button down shirt with black and white stripes and black pants. In the case of extreme weather conditions, he’ll adapt his outfit accordingly. Personality Tyler is very charismatic and can get along well with almost anybody (a by-product of his time in the circus). He's fluent in English, French and Spanish, but has basics in Japanese, Italian and Latin. When he can, he chooses to be laid back and not get too concerned about anything, holding on to a sense of "everything will work out", but at the slightest notable threat to himself, anyone or anything he cares about, he becomes very assertive. He can be extremely stubborn and will go to any lengths to prove a point, regardless of how petty it is. He has a short temper, and can get extremely aggressive when he’s worn down. When he invests a great amount of time in an endeavor, he'll act panicked if something goes wrong. Power Passive Mode Tyler’s fullbring ability is Skeleton Key; basically he can fold space on itself to create small pockets that consist of void. Ability List I''' Offensive Mode When used offensively, Tyler can pull a long black scythe with a cross on the end opposite to the blade from a fold in space where he keeps it “sheathed”. By all accounts, it looks relatively normal, but the blade itself is not actually a physical blade, but can act as one if need be. It is in fact a rift in space whose size varies depending on how much reiatsu is put into it. It has the following offensive capabilities. '''Ability List II* *Includes abilities used in Passive Mode Equipment Tyler carries around a volley of throwing knives in holsters in his sleeves, pant legs and inside breast pockets. He also carries around a spool of steel wire on his belt which can serve as a line for swinging from ledges aswell as a garrote. He also has full access to the products sold in his workshop. Strengths From his time in the circus, he managed to pick up a few useful talents such as knife throwing (now with greatly augmented efficiency thanks to his "bringing"), pick pocketing, deception and persuasion, although he tries to be honest, these "dirtier" tactics can come in handy. He's pretty strong for his size, again thanks to doing odd jobs for room and board as well as lugging around circus equipment which built up his strength. He's pretty agile and dexterous, but his fighting style is very "showy" almost like a dance, once again, he's got his circus time to thank for that. He’s known to use tactics that don’t fit him in order to confuse or bewilder an opponent. Tyler is also Xcution's head scientist! he has profound knowledge of varied scientific phenomenon. He uses this in to his advantage while fighting and while producing weapons and support items for Xcution every Wednesday in his workshop. Weaknesses His tendency to disregard personal safety in a fight makes it that much more dangerous for him. The greater the feat he tries to accomplish, the greater the toll is for Tyler’s reiatsu. Tyler also suffers from enhanced curiosity, which means he can't leave well enough alone and must pick at something to know about, to the chagrin of those around him. He tries to keep this under control. Stats Manipulations Attack: ADEPT Finger guns: 'Tyler concentrates bringer energy between his thumb and middle finger to increase the force of his snap which creates a cavitation effect (like a pistol shrimp's claw) which collapses on itself sending out a shockwave in the direction his index finger points after the snap (he holds his hand like a gun). 40 'ADEPT Bringer Bullet: 'Tyler manipulates objects of small size to levitate and fly towards his opponents, he often applies this to his throwing knives to make them much more powerful and devastating. 40 'NORMAL Ice Needles: 'Tyler manipulates water to form it into a shower of needles of ice which fly at the opponent 25 'NORMAL Bioelectricity Manipulation: 'Tyler manipulates his bioelectricity to gain superior control over his nervous system, allowing for superior physical feats, such as fast dodges and surprise kicks. He can also focus the electricity to a specific location in his body in order to increase healing by stimulating cellular mitosis. 25 'BASIC Fireball: '''Tyler can manipulate the soul of an open flame to send a fireball at an opponent. 15 '''Bind: Water Ropes: '''Tyler uses ropes of water to wind around his enemy in order to restrict movement a bit.30 '''Ice Prison: '''Tyler manipulates the water from his Water Ropes to turn them to ice for a sturdier bind. '''30 Trivia Tlyer loves oranges. Tyler can play multiple instruments (bass, guitar, accordion, piano, violin, drums (general percussion) and recorder). Tyler reads scientific journals when he's just sitting around.